The Cursed Fates
by Alexa Blaze2110
Summary: Team Natsu meet a girl being hunted by a dark guild and save her. She then joins the team and helps with jobs. However events lead her to face her demons and the team are dragged into this! Full summary inside Love triangle, Rated T for language/ blood.


**Ok I've been watching Fairy Tail recently and I love it, I am now waiting for the new episodes to come out every Friday. I've had this idea in my head ever since I started watching it and my awesome friend Samelia (or whatever her name is now since she likes to change it) has started writing her own Fairy Tail fanfic and I asked her whether or not I should put this up and she said yeah, so here we go. Hope you enjoy the prologue.**

**Full Summary- Team Natsu go on a job one day and meet a young girl, who is being hunted by a bunch dark guild members, who the team save her from. The girl being a wizard herself, joins Fairy Tail and embarks on jobs and other adventures with Team Natsu. For a while she becomes part of the guild and messes around, gets into fights, causes damage and even manages to pull at a couple of the boy's heart strings. However strange events lead to her facing her past demons and seeing a person, whom she would like to have never seen again. All together with Team Natsu can they rid her of the demons, or will they end up destroying her and everything she holds dear? **

**Prologue-**

As the sunlight peered through the curtains and draped across the bed covers. Lucy Heartfila, a 17 year old, blonde celestial wizard, who just recently joined the famous wizard guild known as Fairy Tail, was sleeping soundly under the bed covers... that was until the pink haired fire breathing wizard known as Natsu Dragneel and his flying companion Happy the cat, burst through the door.

"Wake up lazy butt!" Natsu shouted. "We have a job to go on!" Lucy groaned and buried her head underneath the covers. "Come on! We haven't got all day!" The blonde haired girl threw a pillow at Natsu and groaned again.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to get up right now," she moaned at him, barely keeping her eyes open.

Natsu sighed. "Fine then I guess me, Happy, Erza and Gray will just have to split the two million reward," he said smiling at Happy. Upon hearing this Lucy sprang from her bed and bolted into the bathroom to get changed, within minutes she was fully clothed and raring to go. "Every time we mention a big reward she does that. It's all about the money to her, hey Happy?" Natsu said quietly to his best friend.

Happy laughed. "Aye!" he replied in his usual cheerful tone.

The two males sniggered and looked at Lucy, who at the time was daydreaming about the money. She then noticed Natsu and Happy looking at her. "What?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," Natsu said, then he started whistling innocently. Lucy knew he was lying, but decided to leave it as it was. The two wizards and the blue, winged cat reached the doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall and saw Gray, the black spiky haired ice wizard, standing there with his hands in his pockets and his shirt no where to found... as usual.

"There you guys are. I've been waiting for ages," Gray said as the group approached him.

"Oh sorry, lazy butt here decided to sleep in," Natsu said whilst signalling to Lucy over his shoulder.

"Hey! I am not lazy, I was just cold and wanted to stay warm," Lucy retorted.

"Mhm sure you were," the pink haired boy said sarcastically.

"Hey Natsu if Lucy wants to be lazy then that's her call, don't make fun of her for it dragon breath," Gray butted in.

"What did you just call me? You pervert!" Natsu growled and clenched his fists.

"Are you deaf? I just called you dragon breath," Gray answered.

Natsu clenched his teeth and growled louder. "Grr that's it! I'm gonna pulverize you!" the pink haired boy yelled.

"Oh yeah bring it on. I'll wipe the floor with you," Gray replied winding him up more. The two boys were in each other's faces growling. Natsu had his fists clenched and fire raging around them and Gray had his fists clenched and icy mist seeping out. Lucy sighed, every time Natsu and Gray were put together it always ended like this. Just then the last of the group, the fearsome red haired girl in armour, Erza Scarlet walked up to the three wizards and the cat.

"Well I see were all here now," she spoke. Everybody froze and Natsu and Gray stood side by side with one arm around the other's shoulder acting as though they were really good buddies. Erza smiled upon seeing this. "It's good to see you two being so buddy like with each other, instead of at each other's throats," she said. The two boys just grinned at her.

Lucy giggled at the boys, she knew how scared of Erza they were. Last time the red head had found Natsu and Gray fighting she had smashed them both through a wall. "Are we all ready to go?" Erza asked. Everyone nodded and they set off towards the train station.

**There's the prologue the first chapter should be up soon, but I'm going back to school and have my big exams coming up soon, so it might not be up as soon as I would've hoped.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and read and review for this story and my others x3**


End file.
